Glasses
by ChibiAnimeFreak
Summary: Arthur just wasn't in the mood for Alfred's antics that day. Then again, he never was. Luckily for him, he knows just the right words to comfort the American-whether intentionally or not. USUK one-shot


_Sooo I got into USUK again like two weeks ago (during our freak snowstorm. Three and a half feet. Joy.) and got inspired to write this little one shot. Then I forgot all about its existence and found it when looking through my recent docs today! Yay for school vacation and having absolutely nothing to do~!_

_Well, let me know how I wrote these guys, yeah? Never written them before, so… Oh, and trying hard to improve on my dialogue, so let me know if it was more natural. Yeah thanks luv ya._

_Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, nor do the characters in this story. I make absolutely no profit from this story and never plan to. _

_Enjoy~_

o.O.0.O.o

It was an unusually quiet day for Arthur.

That wasn't to say he didn't enjoy a quiet life—quite the opposite, really. But rather the one thing usually present to disrupt said quiet life was blissfully absent for the time being: his roommate.

Alfred F. Jones was the classic All-American boy: football star, science buff, gold-hair-blue-eyes charmer with a commanding voice and the innocence of youth in his heart. And what a heart it was, honest—candidly so—and believing in freedom and equity for all, though he likely didn't understand what that even entailed.

Most people loved him. Arthur was not one of those people.

He couldn't find anyone more infuriating. Between Alfred's nonstop chatter and constant eating, not to mention his less than impressive personal hygiene, the Brit had had enough after week one.

It had been seven years, and that attitude hadn't changed one bit.

So when Alfred threw open the door to their shared room, though used to his roommate's antics, Arthur's mood was instantly soured. The boy was obviously upset at something if his feet dragging across the carpet were anything to go by. A chipper Alfred was bad enough; a moping one was a nightmare.

True to the state Arthur proposed the American was in, Alfred all but threw his bag onto his bed and collapsed into the chair at the desk next to Arthur's unceremoniously. He draped himself over said desk with as much despair as he could manage. The frown that would have been uncharacteristic had it been less of a pout and more serious domineered his face at the moment, and sky blue, bright blue, eyes drooped lifelessly. He probably would have buried them in his arms had he been able. As it was, though, he couldn't.

His new glasses had arrived.

"They're so not cool, Dude," Alfred whined childishly.

"Come now, they're not so bad," Arthur assured without glancing up from his work.

Alfred groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I don't think you understand badness of this problem, Artie!" he mumbled into his hands.

Arthur cocked a single brow. "And I don't think you understand English, but you seem to get by." He paused to take note of a particular fact in his book, then resumed, "Honestly, Alfred, I don't see what all your fuss is about. They're only glasses."

"But just _look_ at me! I'm ugly! I can't be ugly! I'm the hero! The hero is always hot so he can get the girl!" His face suddenly took on a new horror. He grabbed both of Arthur's shoulders and, yanking him around, addressed him gravely, "What if I can't get the girl?"

Arthur glared whole-heartedly, having been ripped from his work in order to be confronted with this ridiculous question. "And what girl are you supposed to be getting exactly?"

Alfred threw his hands up, affronted, and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know. _The_ girl. That's not the point!"

"Then what _is_ the point? We've all been going to the same school for years. No one's going to notice a trivial detail such as your wearing glasses."

"That's not true! Remember Kiku transferred in during third grade or something?"

"That's one person. You two are friends anyway. Your point is unsubstantiated."

"Well I can substationalize it!"

Arthur glowered. "You truly have the vocabulary of a blundering idiot. It's _substantiate_, you wanker!" he growled.

Alfred laughed. "Whatever you say, Dude." He then seemed to remember his previous anguish and resumed his angst. "My life is over! Only thirteen and my life is over!" he cried dramatically.

"_Do_ come off it. This is bloody ridiculous." Arthur turned back to his notes and took up again where he left off. "You'll survive just _fine_ with glasses. It's only for a few weeks, right?"

"Not anymore. Mom decided she's not reordering the contacts." He pouted. "And all because I play too many video games and don't study enough, or something. Completely unfair! I mean, no normal teenage boy is gonna pass up Halo for physics!" A sudden thought seemed to occur to him, and he snickered. "Well, except you, Artie."

Arthur sent him a withered look. "Ha ha," he replied dryly. "You won't be laughing during that test tomorrow."

"There's a test tomorrow?"

The Brit rolled his eyes. "Yes, and thanks to those glasses you'll be able to see it. So be grateful and get over yourself."

Alfred whined long and high-pitched, sounding much like a dog when trapped inside for too long. "But you don't _understand_," he groused, dragging out the _a_ in "understand" in a similar whine to before. "Your eyes are freakin' _amazing_! All green and shiny and crap! And you can _see_."

"Honestly. It's not as though you're blind, Alfred," Arthur responded in clipped tones, eyes not leaving his work. "And my eyes are perfectly normal, thank you very much."

"D'be be better if I were blind," Alfred mumbled. "Wouldn't have to wear these." When Arthur didn't respond, the American turned back to face his desk and lowered his chin to rest on the edge of it. Luckily for the Englishman, within minutes Alfred got up and wandered to the bathroom, doubtless bored, leaving him mostly in peace.

Mostly.

Not more than five minutes after he had left the room, Alfred appeared at the bathroom door pouting and shirtless. "Artiiie," he called into the room, "I look like a loser with glasses… They don't let my HERO shine through."

Resigning himself from his work for the moment, Arthur turned in his chair to face the American and sighed. When he raised his head to address him, however, the sight was not one he had been expecting. Or rather, his reaction to it wasn't. A blush rose up onto his face and began to find its way down his neck as he stared outright at his roommate.

Arthur was no stranger to his friend's rather trim body—one tends to get used to such things after a certain amount of time—but the glasses seemed to change his appearance slightly, effectively making him look just different enough for Arthur's brain to register the difference.

Bloody hell.

Arthur quickly averted his gaze. "You look fine, right handsome," he managed. "Now let me alone before I smack you!"

"But Artiiie…" Alfred began.

"No! No more complaining! Hell, they make you look… look…" He searched for a word that wasn't utterly embarrassing, coming up blank. "…Smarter," He finally decided.

Somehow, that seemed to brighten Alfred's mood some. "Really? You think I look smart? _You_, Mr. Smarter-Than-All Arthur, think _I_, Alfred-the-idiot-Jones, look _smart_?"

"Yes, yes, big whoop. Now shut the hell up and let me work!"

Alfred's grin didn't waver. "Damn, okay. Thanks." He turned back into the bathroom. "_Smarter_, huh…" he mumbled.

o.O.0.O.o

"So, Al, you're wearing glasses now?" one of the girls asked in class the next day.

"Yeah. Make me look smarter, dontcha think?" Alfred grinned, posing comically.

The girl giggled, leaning closer, a couple others joining in. "Definitely! A whole new Alfred," one commented.

Meanwhile, Arthur, sitting on the other side of Alfred, huffed. "Honestly. You'd think he hadn't been whining like a little girl only a few hours ago," he muttered under his breath.

"You say something, Artie?" Al asked.

"Nothing."

Shrugging, he turned back to the girls.

Still. _Arthur_ had cheered him up, not those girls. He smiled. Maybe those glasses would be the start of something great.

Alfred made some comment, and the gaggle of girls surrounding him erupted in another round of giggles.

Then again, maybe not.

o.O.0.O.o

_So there ya go. Random one shot, check. Second non-Spamano fanfic ever. Yay! :D Well, let me know how I did writing these two, yeah? I like them a lot, just never found as much inspiration to write them as I did spamano… Though I think I write them better. Huh. Who knew? XD_

_Chibianimefreak out~_


End file.
